Alien: Do or die
by littledano
Summary: Cool alien action.Space station crew find derelict escape pod.All is not as it seems! 1st attempt so please read and review!


I own everyone in this story other than the 'synth' 'the Company' 'Weyland-Yutani & of course the Alien itself.

Alien: Do or Die

"10 minutes to final detonation" Computers pleasant voice informed what was left of the Omega VI crew.

"8 minutes to cut-off, when shut down mode cannot be activated" It added to make matters worse. It had that 'Have a nice day' attitude.

Kia Newton stood shoulder to shoulder with her brother Jamey in corridor C2 of Omegas

hydroponics lab. Kia thought about the last 24 hours, of the rest of the crew. She couldn't believe what had happened. .

After pulling in a floating escape module Captain and ships Doctor both entered the airlock, Company policy required any derelicts to be investigated by leading officer and ship Doctor.

The Cap came back in the Doc's arms with a fecking spider attached to his face.

After several examinations the Doc found out the 'spider' was in fact a sexless drone which had hatched from an egg sac which was the only thing in the pod. He confirmed it was on no known records and according to him there was no protocol to follow.

Kia herself had inspected the pod after Computer confirmed no remaining life forms. The only thing out of the ordinary she noticed was that the pod had itself ejected its outer hatch and there was several scorch marks throughout the pod. The pods computer had sealed the inner hatch and the hull was intact.

The stricken Cap was taken to sickbay for a full scan. The spider had a vice like grip around Cap's neck with its prehensile tail. Doc tried to laser it off but the spider anatomy included a corrosive substance. The Medico told them Cap's life signs were stable and he remained in a coma-like state. Later that evening Computer woke the whole ship to politely inform everyone that Cap's life sign had ceased. Everyone raced down to medilab 1 and found Cap lying on the medibed. The spider was gone but cap had a massive rupture in his chest and judging by the terrible expression on his face had gone out in terrible pain.

The spider was found in the corner of the medilab, upside down and as dead as Cap.

The Doc cryogenically froze the spider and placed it into stasis.

Within a couple of hours the mayhem began and now they were the only humans left on the ship. Computer signaled three alive but both James and Kia had seen Kochansky getting dragged into an air duct and doubted she still could be alive. The others were most definitely dead. Petr Myakka's skull had imploded when the Beast's second mouth had struck his head. Jean Simmons guts had lay strewn on the floor of cargo bay three; she was identified after her head was found underneath the god dammed mess. Dev Minoan had been almost entirely eaten, with only his dog tag & boots remaining in air duct C5 over in sector 2. James Sullivan had just disappeared. Computer couldn't locate him at all; this was strange in itself as everyone had bio implants in the left ear. The Doc was a synthetic human, so wasn't tagged and like Sullivan had disappeared.

Kia jumped with fright as the computers voice signaled their impending doom.

"6 minutes to final detonation" Computer seemed to be enjoying the drama.

"4 minutes to cut-off, when shut down mode cannot be activated" It declared gleefully.

Kia and Jamey had maneuvered themselves to the only way off the Omega. The escape pod lay directly behind them. Jamey held Kia's hand as they edged their way ever backward. They could hardly see a thing as the dense fog in the hydro lab limited visibility to a few yards. A sharp hiss to their left knocked them sideways as an air vent blew scalding hot steam at them. Kia cried out and Jamey bit on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"We are getting out of here," Jamey whispered, tears streaming down his dirty face.

Kia could not speak; she sobbed and squeezed Jamey's hand. They crept backwards, both afraid to make a sound.

Jamey's foot caught on something and he fell backwards, dragging Kia's small frame with him. Kia stuck her hand in her mouth and bit down to stifle a scream. James Sullivan's head lay on the floor, his left ear chewed right off. His limp body had brought the last two crew members crashing to the floor.

Jamey scanned the lab but couldn't make a single thing out. He hauled Kia up and motioned for them to carry on back to the pod. Kia was crying and her face screamed resignation, but she got to her feet and fell in line, keeping close to Jamey.

Computer's voice was barely audible above the hissing vents now, electrical components were being fried and they were cracking and popping all around them.

"2 minutes to final detonation" It repeated it ominously. "That's 2 minutes to detonation." As if it couldn't believe somebody had actually activated it.

"We have reached deadline for cut-off, shut down mode cannot now be activated" Computer actually seemed delighted with itself.

Jamey's hand found the airlock control panel and without having to look he punched in the key code for manual door activation: LV-426. The door opened and the two exhausted siblings fell into the escape pod. The door slammed behind them, they both hurried up the tunnel and opened the hatch to the pod. Jamey activated the computer which booted up instantly.

As the autopilot readied the pod a massive bang came from the outer door. They heard another massive bang and an awful screech, the beast was outside the airlock.

Kia shook her head and cried out "Please no Jamey, It can't get through can it?"

"No chance Kia, hold tight. we are getting out of here" Jamey shouted and hit engage. The pod lurched and freed itself awkwardly from the Omega. It shifted 180 degrees and then with a burst of speed shot clear of the doomed space station.

The beast clawed at the triple titanium re-enforced airlock without much success. It seemed to sense its impending doom; it hissed at the airlock and slowly extended its inner jaw. Standing at the airlock it didn't fear the end. Far from it, it had done its job and ensured the survival of its race. Its only instinct was survival. If it couldn't live it didn't matter as long as its species thrived. In a last moment of triumph it stretched to its full height, extended its prehensile tail, and screeched in victory.

The Omega VI exploded inward and sucked everything within a kilometer into itself. The pod was far enough away but was still buffeted by the shockwave of the blast.

Kia and Jamey sat silent and stared at the view screen, drained and in a state of shock.

In the pods anti-room however something stirred, Two facehuggers moved silently along the anti room floor. They steadied themselves at the edge of the doorway, just out of sight of the two remaining crewmembers.

The Doctor sat hidden amongst the hanging spacesuits. The android (Hyperdyne Systems 120/A2) had been given special order 937 by the company after they received the details of the life form.

Order 937 simply read:

1: Insure return of organism for analysis.

2: All other considerations secondary.

3: Crew expendable.

It was an easy task to conceal the two extra eggs found in the pod, as only he and the Cap had initial access. As his android body was wholly inorganic the beast had totally ignored him, giving him free reign amid the chaos. The 120/A2 logged on to the escape pod's computer. He verified his position and sent the location back to Weyland-Yutani.

In the cockpit Kia sat motionless at the console; she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Jamey's eyelids drooped as he fought exhaustion. At that exact moment the two facehuggers both leapt...


End file.
